A Rude Awakening
by Annie Remmy Aurum
Summary: City of Lost Souls Spoilers! When Magnus finds Camille visiting him with a note about Alec, he knows he's in for one. When Camille tells him she's offered to help Alec shorten his life, that is. Oneshot.


Magnus was trying really hard to have a good day.

He was failing, and rather miserably at that. He had spent most of the day watching Project Runway until the sun was high in the sky, had order-in Chinese food –his favorite- and watched a sappy romantic comedy that had made him want to barf up his lungs with gooey romance feels.

Which would've made a great day; minus the argument with the lovely Alec Lightwood that morning.

Magnus wanted to be mad, in a way. It wasn't really his boyfriend's business about every aspect of his past life. That was rather personal, and not something he was too proud of, if he was being honest. Even if that scarf HAD come from the Queen, it didn't really change whether or not Alec looked good in it, did it? He knew where the Shadowhunter was coming from, but that didn't make him any more eager to share that aspect of his life with Alec, or anyone. Magnus knew that Alec really wouldn't ever do more than tease him playfully about the things he wasn't proud of, and definitely wouldn't let them change his feelings for Magnus. But still.

Said High Warlock of Brooklyn was pondering thoughts almost exactly along the line of those when his doorbell rang, right after he had finished up the Chinese food.

At first, he thought it might be Alec, although he wasn't due back until later that night. Sighing ruefully, Magnus picked himself off the couch and dragged himself to the door. He flung it open, and said, "This better be important, because you're in-"

And stopped dead in his tracks because standing right in front of him was none other than Miss Camille Belacourt. She was still beautiful, Magnus noted. She was about eight inches shorter than him, even in heels. Her cold blue eyes and bright red lips brought out a wolfish grin that Magnus was not too pleased to see. "Camille."

"Magnus," she replied, her voice void of any emotion. It made Magnus shiver. "I thought we were done with introductions a long time ago, my dear."

"What do you want?" Magnus glared. She was nothing but trouble, all right. "And, I'm not _your_ anything."

"Now, is that really a nice way to greet me?" She pouted and placed a hand on his chest. "I only come out of goodwill."

"Then I will ask you, with the highest amount of goodwill even possible, to go away."

"Fine," she glared, and dropped her hand. "I only come with a message. Here."

Camille savagely ripped a paper from the pocket of her black suit- _it matches the color of her unbeating_ _heart_, Magnus thought- and thrust it at him. Without a word he took it from her, and watched as she stalked down the hallway, and out the front door, as graceful as a swan, but as deadly as a knife.

Slowly, Magnus unfolded the paper and began to read,

_I doubt I'll be very welcome to explain this to you in person, Magnus Bane, so I'll write it out for you._

_Alec Lightwood. What a sweet boy, with a sweet name. Black hair and blue eyes always was your favorite combination, wasn't it? Ah, well, it seems it backfired for you this time. You see, when that little incident with the Clave happened and I managed to 'escape' I made a deal with your little Shadowhunter. My, my, surprised are you? You should be. _

_It was simple; I told him that if he freed me, I would tell him how the two of you could be together forever. How sweet. Naturally, however, the Clave barged in before I could tell him what I actually meant and I fled. _

_I thought I might not see that silly boy again until I found the pair of you in the park one day. So, later that week I managed to send him a note with my address. And like a puppy he came._

_You must know what I'm getting to by now, don't you Magnus dear? Your treacherous little boyfriend is trying to take away your immortality!_

_We have only had one meeting of the sort, but I am seeing him again tonight. _

_Don't you dare think I'm lying to you, Magnus Bane._

_Because you're in for a rude awakening. _

She had signed her name, all pretty and strung together. It seemed to hold, while Magnus could only feel his world slipping out from under him.

He had been considering it, oddly enough.

Magnus was going to have a serious talk with Alec.

Even if it broke his heart.

_**So, yeah! I wrote this for a fanfiction conest on facebook, and decided to put it on here! Yay! xD**_

_**I hope you enjoyed and review? :3 **_

_**AnnieRemmyAurum**_


End file.
